Gara-Gara Dilan!
by Jcansnh
Summary: Tentang obsesi Jihoon pada karakter khayalan bernama Dilan / "Pertama, karena kena razia genk motor. Kedua, aku mau muncul di anak langit," jawab Guanlin sambil merangkul bahu kecil Jihoon. [ W-O's Guanlin Jihoon ; au!sma ; gs! ]


"Lin..."

"Hm..."

"Linn..."

"Hmm..."

"Lan..."

"HmmㅡEh! Lan siapa?!"

Guanlin reflek memandang Jihoon yang duduk disebelahnya. Reflek mengabaikan game di ponselnya dan tulisan ' _Game Over_ ' muncul mengejek lelaki asal Taiwan itu.

"Pacar baru aku, lah! Si Dilan," ujar Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Pacar baru, pacar baru. Aku pacar lama, gitu?"

"Ya habis gitu sih kamu."

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Guanlin sambil menekan tombol kunci pada bagian atas ponselnya.

"Nggak romantis kayak Dilan," jawab Jihoon santai sambil mengulum sedotan. Jihoon sedang minum es teh buatan Bu Jea, kawan. "Cuek mulu, lama-lama aku cari pacar baru beneran aja. Percuma punya pacar ganteng, tapi nggak perhatian," lanjut Jihoon.

"Yaudah sana cari aja yang mau sama tukang ngambek sama kamu," sahut Guanlin santai, lalu merebut gelas es teh milik Jihoon dan menggunakan sedotan yang sudah digigiti Jihoon.

"Heh, mau kemana?" tanya Guanlin saat Jihoon berdiri dan berjalan santai meninggalkan Guanlin.

"Mau cari pacar baru. Yang kayak Dilan! Bukan tembok cina kayak kamu!"

.

.

 _Gara-Gara Dilan!_

 _©Jcansnh_

 _._

 _Wanna-One's Lai Guanlin & Wanna-One's Park Jihoon as center's story_

 _._

 _Peringatan!_

 _Typo(s) ; SMA!au; Gs!uke ; inspired by trilogi Dilan ; Oneshoot_

.

.

"Beneran mau pacar kayak Dilan?" tanya Guanlin saat menemani Jihoon menunggu jemputan di pos satpam sekolah.

Jihoon mengangguk dan menoleh ke Guanlin, awalnya ia memperhatikan gerbang sekolah yang ramai oleh suara bising motor yang antri untuk keluar dari wilayah sekolah. "Udah lebih dari lima kali kamu nanya pertanyaan yang sama. Sekali lagi ntar kuremed, ya?"

"Gak papa remed," ujar Guanlin. "Asal habis itu kamu gak bahas Dilan lagi."

"Ya kalau gitu kamu mesti remed sampai aku nikah sama Baejin," sahut Jihoon asal.

"Baejin? Bae Jinyoung?" tanya Guanlin bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Ya karena aku mau aja. Dia ganteng kok, walau agak suram dikit. Bisa baikin keturunan kalau nikah sama dia."

"Terus aku?"

"Kamu? Guanlin kan?"

"Hah?"

"Udah ah." Jihoon berdiri dan menunjuk mobil pajero sport merah yang baru saja berhenti. "Udah dijemput tuh, aku duluan ya."

"Nak Guanlin, bener pacarnya Nak Jihoon?" tanya Pak Satpam yang kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan kedua siswa kelas dua belas itu.

Guanlin tersenyum. "Dia pacarnya Dilan, katanya Pak. Saya sih calon suaminya."

Setelah itu Guanlin pamit pulang karena mobil jemputannya juga sudah datang.

"Inilah alasan mengapa tidak boleh memasak menggunakan micin berlebihan, bunda," batin Pak Satpam.

.

.

"Tumben bawa motor hari ini," ujar Jihoon ketika Guanlin selesai memarkirkan motor satria f miliknya.

"Katanya mau punya pacar kayak Dilan," jawab Guanlin sambil melepas kaitan helmnya. "Sini kamu sekalian kulepasin."

Jihoon maju mendekat dan mendongakkan wajahnya. "Dilepasin apanya?"

"Bajunya, mau?"

"Heh!"

"Udah tau kaitan helmnya, masih nanya," ujar Guanlin gemas, karena Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya yang merah.

"Nanti tunggu aku muncul di tv, ya?"

Jihoon menoleh setelah meletakkan helm pada lemari tempat penitipan helm khusus siswa. "Acara apa?"

"Pertama, berita. Kedua, sinetron."

"Kenapa berita? Kenapa sinetron?" tanya Jihoon beruntun sambil berjalan menuju ruang kelas dua belas bersama dengan Guanlin.

"Pertama, karena kena razia genk motor. Kedua, aku mau muncul di anak langit," jawab Guanlin sambil merangkul bahu kecil Jihoon.

"Iya deh, terserah kamu aja," ujar Jihoon tidak ambil pusing karena jawaban Guanlin.

.

.

"Habis antar kamu pulang, nanti aku mau futsal."

"Ngapain izin ke aku?" tanya Jihoon sambil mencatat rumus di papan tulis.

"Soalnya mau bonceng si Doyeonㅡ"

"Ngapain sama Doyeon? Main futsal sama cewek? Sejak kapan Doyeon bisa futsal?"

Guanlin tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang tidak memegang pulpen. Menciumnya kilat sebelum menyelipkan jemarinya diantara celah milik Jihoon. "Dia mauㅡ"

"Gak, gak boleh. Pulang sekolah, kita makan bakso yang tempat biasa, habis itu temenin aku beli buku, terus mampir ke rumah Hyeongseob sebentarㅡ"

"Ngapain ke rumah Hyeongseob?"

"Mau minjam catatan rumus matematika peminatan."

Guanlin memasang wajah bingung. "Itu di depan bukannya rumus matematika peminatan?"

"Memang!" Jihoon menutup buku catatannya.

"Terus kenapa gak lanjuy dicatat? Malah ditutup gitu bukunya."

"Supaya kamu lama ke tempat futsal, jadi gak usah boncengin si Doyeon."

Guanlin tersenyum, lalu mengacak surai cokelat madu sebahu milik Jihoon. "Cemburu, ya?"

Jihoon memperhatikan tautan tangannya dengan Guanlin. "Cemburu cuma untuk orang yang gak percaya diri."

"Terus?" tanya Guanlin.

"Ya aku gak percaya diri."

"Kenapa?" tanta Guanlin lagi.

"Doyeon lebih cantik dari aku, badannya lebih bagus dari aku, ya walaupun pas ketawa agak aib sih," ujar Jihoon sambil menatap Guanlin yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

"Mau dengarin aku ngomong, gak?" tanya Guanlin untuk kesekian kali.

"Kamu nanya terus ih, sebel," ujar Jihoon sambil cemberut.

"Jadi mau dengarin, gak?"

"Gak ah."

"Kenapa?"

"Suara kamu gak bagus. Gak enak di dengar," jawab Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Yaudah kalau gitu nanti kamu pulang minta jemput aja, aku antar si Doyeon."

Senyum Jihoon luntur. "Yaudah kalau nanti kamu ditabrak di tengah jalan sama mobil, itu aku yang nyuruh si supir nabrak kamu."

"Nih, dengar ya," ujar Guanlin sambil membelai surai Jihoon dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Mau secantik apa cewek lain, kalau kamu yang bawa lari hati aku, aku bisa apa?"

"Tuh kan suaramu gak bagus."

"Kenapa?"

"Bikin jantung aku kerja dua kali lipat, kalau aku kagetan kayak Kak Taemin kan gak swag," jawab Jihoon sambil menyimpan buku catatannya di laci meja.

"Baru sama aku, belum sama Dilan."

"Kalau sama Dilan, udah mati duluan kali aku." Jihoon berdiri. "Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar. Mau bakso buatan Bu Jea."

Guanlin ikut berdiri dan perlahan mereka berdua keluar dari kelas. "Katanya mau bakso di tempat biasa."

"Kan alasan biar kamu gak jadi jalan sama Doyeon."

.

.

"Park Jihoon!"

Kepala Jihoon makin pening saat ia mendengar suara Guanlin yang menggema memanggil nama lengkapnya. Hanya itu saja, karena saat Jihoon membuka mata, tidak ada satupun wajah Guanlin diantara siswa yang mengelilinginya. Hanya ada perempuan dari kelasnya saja, ah ada beberapa perempuan dari kelas Guanlin juga. Jihoon tidak ingat namanya, karena sungguh! Kepalanya terasa berat sekali setelah mendapat shoot dari anak basket.

Yang selanjutnya didengar Jihoon adalah beberapa teriakan dari para laki-laki, termasuk suara Guanlin.

"Bajingan lo!"

"Guanlin! Haknyeon! Udah woy!"

"Itu pisahin Guanlinnya!"

"Minggir lo semua! Biar si anjing ini tau rasa!"

"Gue gak sengaja, bangsat!"

"Udah woy udah!"

"Lin udah Lin!"

"Haknyeon udah!"

Dan selanjutnya mata Jihoon membola ketika ia melihat diantara celah kaki anak laki-laki, Guanlin dan Haknyeon saling balas memberi hantaman. Bahkan Jihoon melihat Guanlin menduduki perut Haknyeon dan berkali-kali melayangkan kepalannya pada wajah Haknyeon yang lebam di beberapa bagian, bahkan berdarah, tak jauh beda dengan wajah Guanlin sendiri. Jihoon juga melihat beberapa anak laki-laki terjatuh saat Guanlin mengelak ketika hendak dijauhkan dengan Haknyeon.

Jihoon kini menoleh pada Hyeongseob yang memandangnya khawatir. "Hyeongseob," panggilnya pelan.

Hyeongseobㅡyang merupakan anggota PMRㅡdengan sigap mendekatkan kepalanya pada bibir Jihoon.

"Tolong pisahin Guanlin sama Haknyeon, ya?" bisik Jihoon pelan, membuat Hyeongseob mengangguk sigap.

Jihoon menoleh ke arah Guanlin yang masih membubuhi lebam tambahan pada wajah Haknyeon, ia melirik Hyeongseob yang berdiri melalui ekor mata.

"Guanlin! Stop! Disuruh Jihoon!"

Bagai mantera ajaib, Guanlin langsung menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke arah Jihoon yang memandangnya sayu. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, para laki-laki menarik Guanlin agar menjauhi tubuh Haknyeon yang terkapar tepat di tengah lapangan basket. Tidak, Guanlin tidak memberontak sama sekali ketika kedua lengannya dipegang dengan erat oleh kawan-kawannya.

Jihoon memutus kontak mata dengan Guanlin untuk memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat, kemudian ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Park Jihoon!"

Diantara banyak pekikan, Jihoon hanya ingat suara milik Guanlin, sebelum ia merasa langit jatuh dan meruntuhinya.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Guanlin baru menampakkan diri di rumah Jihoon pada malam hari.

"Kamu kemana aja? Di telpon gak bisa, sms, line, whatsapp, bahkan aku datangin ke rumah, tapi kata Mami kamu gak di rumah."

Bukannya menjawab, Guanlin malah mengulurkan plastik putih. "Hyeongseob bilang, kamu mau cokelat."

"Lin..."

Guanlin tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang masih memar sana-sini. "Aku masih di bumi kok, Jihoon sayang."

"Masih di bumi, terus ponselmu ditelan alien? Begitu?"

"Rusak," jawab Guanlin. "Dilindas Papi pas tau aku pulang sekolah udah kena cium tangannya Haknyeon."

"Lin..."

"Udah gak papa kok. Eh ini cokelatnya gak mau?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Gak mau."

"Terus maunya apa?" tanya Guanlin pelan.

"Kamu," jawab Jihoon lugas.

Guanlin tersenyum. "Bukan Dilan?"

Jihoon maju selangkah untuk memeluk tubuh Guanlin yang lebih menjulang daripada dirinya.

"Gak. Aku maunya Guanlin, aku maunya Guanlin. Bukan Dilan. Siapa Dilan?"

Guanlin balas memeluk tubuh kecil tapi berisi milik Jihoon. "Dilan itu mantan aku."

"Hah?"

"Mantan saingan aku buat mertahanin kamu," jawab Guanlin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tempo hari kenapa sih? Aku cuma kena bola basket doang, ya meski nyeri sih," tanya Jihoon saat ia dan Guanlin sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kenapa ya? Gara-gara Dilan, mungkin."

"Emang Dilan kenapa?"

"Bukannya Dilan pernah kayak gitu ya? Sama temennya yang genk motor itu."

Kening Jihoon berkerut. "Terus?"

"Ya aku ikutin aja si Dilan, katanya mau punya pacar kayak Dilan," jawab Guanlin santai sambil meminum cincau kalengan pemberian Mama Jihoon yang baru pulang belanja bulanan.

"Sakit woy!" sungut Guanlin saat Jihoon menekan lebam di sudut bibir si marga Lai.

"Lagian otak gak dipakai sih?!" sewot Jihoon.

"Kan cuman nurutin kamu aja."

Jihoon mengangguk. "Yaudah, aku mau pacar kayak Guanlin yang biasa aja. Bukan Dilan."

Guanlin kecewa. "Yah, kok gitu."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Kan seru ngebut naik motor. Baku hantam juga ternyata asik kok."

"Guanlin!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai ya, yang waktu itu nagih panwink aku gantung di sebelah udah lunas. Jangan buat aku bingung pilih kapal yang mana ya manteman:""

Oh iya, ketimbang Dilan, aku lebih suka Ari sebenarnya hehehe. Bagi yang belum baca trilogi Jingga dan Senja, coba deh baca hehehe. Dan kenawhy karakter badboy itu lebih greget dari karakter cowok teladan hehehe.

Ps : aku baru selesai baca novel dilan, jadi ya maklum kalau nulis ginian he he he.

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
